


[FF4M] Getting My Balls Drained By 2 Sexy Club Girls

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Sucking, CFNM, Club Girls - Freeform, Cum Kiss, Cumming On Tongues, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Female Masturbation, Gonewildaudio, Hand Jobs, Late Night Sloppy Toppy, Multi, Stalking, Threesome - F/F/M, brief fight scene, brief mention of rape, gagging, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: While walking back from the convenience store, 2 women run to you asking you for protection from 2 stalkers that have been following them since they left the nightclub. After you take care of the stalkers, they invite you back to their apartment to treat your wounds and properly reward you for a job well done...





	[FF4M] Getting My Balls Drained By 2 Sexy Club Girls

[FF4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Club Girls] [Stalking] Brief [Fight Scene] [CFNM] [Handjob] [Late Night Sloppy Toppy] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Gagging] Brief Mention Of [Rape] [Ball Sucking] [Female Masturbation] [Cumming On Tongues] [Cum Kiss]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

CHARACTERS

Zoey, an influencer, is the wild child & more submissive one. She's energetic, VERY charismatic & loves to be in the spotlight. People are usually drawn to her like moths to a flame, which is why she's involved in so many of the city scenes. When she really likes a guy, she starts getting a bit attached to him like they're already a couple & immediately starts doing things for him. Lines for Zoey are prefixed with "Z:"

Natalie, a Registered Nurse, is more level-headed & is a bit more on the dominant side. She's the observant type & likes to see how people react to things before making her move. She prefers to go to the movies than clubs, but hanging with Zoey always gives her that clubbing itch that she can't help but scratch. She's mostly in the same social circles as Zoey & is secretly just as wild as Zoey but has been trying to tone it down since she joined Greenleaf Memorial Hospital 4 months ago. Lines for Natalie are prefixed with "N:"

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(OPTIONAL SFX: Footsteps in heels)

Zoey: [Whispering, slightly scared] Are they still behind us?

Natalie: [Whispering, slightly annoyed] Ugh, yes. Why can't creeps ever take the fucking hint?

Z: [Whispering, slightly scared] What should we do? We're just 2 blocks from the townhouse, but I don't want them knowing where we live!

N: [Whispering, slightly annoyed] I don't know what WE'RE gonna do, but what I'M doing is taking off my heels.

-pause-

N: [Whispering] Ah, that feels MUCH better.

Z: [Whispering, disgusted] Eww, what are you doing? You're just gonna walk with your bare feet on the pavement? What if you step in something and catch a disease?

N: [Whispering, slightly annoyed] Zo, my feet were already sore from my shift earlier & dancing with you for the past 5 hours CERTAINLY didn't help. 

N: [Whispering, slightly annoyed] Besides, we might have to run from these fuckers. I'll take my chances.

-pause-

Z: [Whispering] Hey, you see that guy who just turned the corner?

N: [Whispering] Yeah, he's...tall.

Z: [Whispering] Maybe if we walk towards him, those guys will back off.

-pause-

Z: [Whispering] What the hell, they're still following us across the street!

N: [Whispering] Screw this, I'm asking the walking redwood for help. Follow my lead.

-pause-

N: [Bubbly] Hey, it's you! Haven't seen you in a while! *giggle* How you been?

Z: [Bubbly] Come over here & give us a hug!

*Zoey & Natalie grunt as they hug the listener.*

Z: [Whispering] See those creeps walking behind us? They've been stalking us since we left Club Eclipse way back on 103rd.

N: [Whispering] You don't have to hurt them, just scare them away! Please?

-pause-

Z: [Whispering] You will? Thank you!

-pause-

Z: Shit, they're not backing down from him.

Z: *gasp* WATCH OUT! THE SHORT, UGLY ONE'S GOT A KNIFE!

N: Whoa, he dodged it like it was nothing.

Z: Oh no, the taller one grabbed him from behind!

N: SHIT! The short one just slashed his eye! I'm going to help him!

Z: Wait Nattie! He just kicked the one holding him in the crotch...and knocked the smaller loser out with a single punch! Awesome...

N: And just knocked the other creep out by kicking him in the face! He's good!

Z: Oh! He's coming back!

-pause-

N: Are you OK? Did he cut your eye with that knife? Let me see...

N: Luckily he didn't get your eye, but it DID come close though...

Z: Come back with us, we live just 2 blocks away and Nattie's an RN. She'll take good care of you.

(OPTIONAL SFX: Footsteps in heels fade out)

N: And there we go...all clean & stitched up. Didn't expect to be bringing my work home with me, but it's worth it for the man that saved us. 

N: I'll go get you some Ibuprofen.

-pause-

Z: Whew...nothing like a hot shower after a crazy night like tonight! 

Z: I see Nat patched you up, you feeling any better? 

-pause-

Z: Good! Still can't believe that asshole had a knife on him. Never going to Eclipse again with that terrible security...

N: Here you go, 2 Ibuprofen along with a glass of cold water.

-pause-

N: No problem. So what were you doing out this late at night?

-pause-

N: The convenience store? What idiot walks to a convenience store at 3 in the morning?

Z: NATALIE!

N: Sorry, sorry. Force of habit.

Z: I think what Nat meant to say is thank you. If you hadn't been there, who knows what those fuckers would've done to us?

-pause-

Z: Did you hurt your shoulder in the fight? You keep grabbing at it. How about I give you a massage as thanks?

-pause-

Z: Does that feel good? *light grunt* Jeez, feels like I need a jackhammer on your shoulders. They're so stiff...

N: I'll tape up your hands. 

-pause-

N: Wow...they're so big and rough...how tall are you, by the way?

-pause-

N: That tall? *light moan*

Z: You know, that was pretty brave of you, immediately jumping into action like that... 

Z: You just rushed in without any hesitation and took care of them like a real man...

N: Yeah, you didn't even flinch when the short one took out the knife and cut you... 

N: I bet when that cut heals up, it's gonna be such a sexy looking scar...

Z: You know, this shirt of yours is in the way. Can't really grip my hands on your body as much as I need to. 

Z: Take it off for me?

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

Z: Thanks. *light moan* Now...doesn't that feel better...

N: Your chest looks a bit bruised too. Lemme just sit on your lap so I can get a better view...

-pause-

N: Oh yeah, you got a bit of bruising right...here. *kiss*

N: Does that feel good? *multiple kisses*

N: Are my kisses making it feel better? *kiss*

Z: Good idea, Nattie. Nothing heals pain better than some warm TLC. 

Z: Lemme me kiss your shoulders...*multiple kisses*...and your neck...*multiple kisses*

N: I feel like my chest hurts too...check it for me please?

*Natalie takes the listener's hands and puts them directly on her breasts.*

N: *moan* That's much better, you're good at this...

Z: Isn't it getting a bit hot in here?

N: You're right, Zo. Hey stud. Lose the clothes.

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

Z: Such a beautiful body...

Z: You were just free balling it the entire time? Naughty, naughty boy. *giggle*

N: Looks like this is a 2 woman job. Mind helping me, Zo?

Z: Of course, Nat.

*Zoey & Natalie spit on the listener's dick, then start giving him a wet handjob.*

N: *moan* So thick...I can barely wrap my hand around it...

Z: I know, right? And not to mention, long too... 

N: *moan* You like feeling our soft hands milk this beast?

Z: [Slightly excited] Ooh, I think he does! He's starting to breathe heavily! *giggle*

N: Oh honey, if you're breathing like that now, you might go into shock once we start sucking on this thing...

N: But before we do that...

*Natalie starts kissing the listener.*

Z: Hey! No fair, you bitch! I wanted to kiss him too...

N: Join us then, slut. *laugh*

*Zoey & Natalie both kiss the listener while giving him a wet handjob.*

N: *moan* God, I love 3-way kisses...come here Zo...

*Zoey & Natalie then start kissing each other.*

N: Yeah that's it...stroke it to us kissing...

*Zoey & Natalie continue kissing each other.*

Z: *moan* As much as I always enjoy kissing you Nat, I've been dying to get my mouth on that delicious looking cock of his!

N: Be my guest.

*Zoey starts sucking the listener's dick.*

N: *moan* Damn...Zoey's sucking you off like she's in love with you... 

N: Usually she's gentle, but the way Zo's doing that twist and pop technique on that head of yours...she must REALLY like you!

Z: I can't help it, he just tastes so good!

N: Maybe we should go on IG Live and give your fans a show! You'll probably get even more sponsors!

Z: SHUT. UP. *giggle*

*Natalie kisses the listener while Zoey continues sucking his dick.*

N: Well, looks like I won't be getting a taste any time soon with Zoey's mouth practically glued to your dick. 

N: But these balls of yours feel so heavy in my hand! How about I help carry them for you...with my mouth...

*Natalie starts sucking on the listener's balls while Zoey is still giving him head.*

Z: Wow! Your balls must taste great if she's down there! She seems to never go for the guy's balls...

N: That's because unlike the guys I gave head to, this one properly washes and shaves down here. Good job, you.

Z: Really? Share one with me, Nat...

*Zoey & Natalie suck on each of the listener's balls while giving him a wet handjob.*

N: You like that, stud? Seeing 2 pretty sluts like us sucking your balls with our talented mouths?

N: I bet you'll love this...

*Natalie starts sucking the listener's dick, while Zoey continues to suck on his balls.*

N: *moan* Zo wasn't lying...your dick REALLY tastes good.

N: Whatever your hygiene routine is, don't EVER change it.

Z: Seriously! I wish I could lick & suck on these balls forever...

*Natalie continues to suck on the listener's dick while Zoey continues to suck on his balls.*

N: *moan* Those moans you're making are so fucking hot...

Z: *moan* They really are...just makes us want to worship you even more...

N: You ready, baby? I'm about to deepthroat you so fucking good...

Z: *moan* Oh shit, Nat's about to get serious...

*Natalie starts to deepthroat and gag on the listener's dick.*

Z: *moan* God, I'll never get tired of seeing this...

Z: Yeah that's it...grab her ponytail...fuck her face with that fat fucking cock...

Z: *moan* It's so hot seeing her slurp and gag all over your dick like it's the most delicious thing in the world...

Z: *moan* Fuck, I can't take it...I gotta play with my pussy...I'm so fucking wet just looking at you 2...

*Zoey starts masturbating while Natalie continues deepthroating and gagging on the listener's dick.*

N: *out of breath* Don't stop...don't you dare fucking stop... 

N: Take out all that stress on me...I want you to rape my fucking throat until your hips give out...

*Natalie continues deepthroating and gagging on the listener's dick while Zoey keeps masturbating.*

Z: *loud moan* Fuck...I've never seen Nattie this hungry for dick before...

Z: Watching you 2 is making me cum already! FUCK!

*Zoey cums while Natalie continues deepthroating and gagging on the listener's dick.*

Z: Oh God...I'm trembling so much...

Z: *needy moan* I want it too...I wanna deepthroat that cock...use me as a fuck toy too...

N: *out of breath* Go ahead, Zo...but be prepared...he doesn't show mercy...

Z: Whoa...just look at your dick...

Z: Nattie's spit is just dripping off of it like honey off of one of those honey sticks...I wanna taste it...

*Zoey starts licking on the listener's dick.*

Z: *moan* Nat's spit and your dick make it taste almost like honey too...fuck...I need this in my throat...

*Zoey starts deepthroating and gagging on the listener's dick.*

N: You're doing good Zo, but I think our guest expects a bit more than that...lemme just grab your head and...

*Natalie grabs Zoey's head and starts moving it up & down on the listener's dick.*

N: There we go. *moan* Look at that, his eyes are already rolling to the back of his head!

Z: *out of breath* He was doing that for you too, Nat...it was so fucking hot...

N: *moan* I see what you mean...now get back down there...

*Natalie continues to move Zoey's head up & down on the listener's dick.*

N: Keep moving your head up and down, Zo...there we go...just like I taught you...

N: I think I'm gonna play with myself for a bit...

*Natalie starts playing with herself while Zoey keeps sucking on the listener's dick.*

N: *moan* There you go...make sure to take every inch from this stud...

N: *moan* Fuck...seeing him in that dominant stance just thrusting into your mouth is so fucking sexy...

N: *moan* Looks so fucking primal...oh God, I'm about to cum too! CUMMING!

*Natalie cums while Zoey continues deepthroating and gagging on the listener's dick.*

N: *moan* Fuck...that felt so good...

N: Alright, stop deepthroating him Zo...I wanna taste your spit off his dick...

Z: [Slight bratty] No! I still wanna suck him! Can we just share a side? Please?

N: *sigh* Fine, I'll take the right side, you take the left.

Z: Yes!

*Zoey & Natalie start licking & rubbing their lips on both sides of the listener's dick.*

Z: *moan* You're throbbing so much...you're getting close too, aren't you?

N: Let's attack his tip with our tongues to REALLY send him flying...

*Zoey & Natalie start licking & sucking on the tip of the listener's dick.*

N: Don't our wet, warm, pink tongues just make you wanna cum?

Z: Don't keep us waiting handsome, we're so thirsty for that nut...

*Zoey and Natalie start giving the listener a wet handjob.*

N: Oh no, let US jerk you off 'til you cum. You already did more than enough for us tonight, just let us do all the work...

Z: Yeah, just worry about shooting out that tasty dick milk for your little sex kittens...we earned it...

N: We did such a good job taking you to Heaven and back...you owe us...shoot out that nice, thick reward...

N: You're gonna cum? *moan* That's it...aim that head right at our soft tongues.

BOTH: Ahhh...

*The listener cums on both of their tongues.*

N: Yes, that's it! Coat our tongues and faces with that seed...

-pause-

Z: OMG! Talk about a facial! Feels like my eye is almost glued shut!

N: I know what you mean. Here, let me lick some of that off of you...

*Zoey & Natalie start to lick and kiss each other.*

N: Delicious...

Z: So good...

*Zoey & Natalie continue to kiss each other.*

N: So how was it, stud?

-pause-

N: I knew he'd enjoy it. *laugh*

Z: Since it's so late, you can crash here for the night if you want! I've got a photo shoot in 5 hours.

N: And my shift starts in 4. [Slightly mad] Ugh...I'm gonna be so sleep-drived...

Z: Totally worth it though.

BOTH: *giggle*

Z: I'll bring out a blanket for you in a bit and I'll even whip up a quick breakfast before I leave! I know you'll be hungry after all that.

N: Look at Zo, cooking him breakfast already. *laugh*

Z: Oh SHUT. UP. *giggle*

N: Well, time to wash my face and hit the hay.

Z: Same.

BOTH: Goodnight! *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
